Confessions Of The Heart
by TheFrozenEmber
Summary: The gang begin to confess their actual feelings for one another. Is this a good idea? Will everything go right, or will it make a wrong turn? (InuKag & MirSan) rated R for upcoming events.
1. Intro

Hello!

I am only going to say the disclamer one time, as so I don't have to keep re-typing it. (Yeah, I'm lazy, I know -.-#)

**_disclamer:_** I do not own InuYasha or anyone else that Rumiko Takahashi has created. pouts even though I wish I did, we all don't get what we want, now do we..? tears start to well up in her eyes Oh well!

**_Summary: _**The gang begin to confess their actual feelings for one another. Is this a good idea? Will everything go right, or will it make a wrong turn? (Inu/Kag & Mir/San) rated R for upcoming events.

love ya! and please please PLEASE read and reveiw!!

- The Frozen Ember

P.S. - Sorry if my chapters are so short and have errors, I have an overload of schoolwork and its hard to write this, so I don't get much time to update, and when I do get time, its not much. So I'll try and update as soon as possible!


	2. Chappie 1

It was a beautiful sunny day as the InuYasha gang walked down the familiar path to Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were sitting on a transformed Kirara's back and Shippo was sitting on her head talking to Myoga, who was perched upon his shoulder.

Kagome was being carried in InuYasha's arms, bridal style, and had fallen asleep. InuYasha was trying hard to ignore Kagome's intoxicating scent, and her steady, content breathing could be felt upon his chest. And those factors weren't helping much!

'_She smells like lilacs, strawberries and roses'_ He thought…_'I think it must be that stuff she uses to wash with…_' he inhaled… '_Mmmm… she doesn't reek… I can't believe I ever said that she smelled horrible… I never meant to hurt her… I… I… I love her…'_

As InuYasha said this to himself, he realized that he really meant it.

Kagome had woken up, not fully, but wanted to stay in InuYasha's arms a bit longer, so she just faked it.

InuYasha leaned his head down and whispered softly in her ear "I…I love you… Kagome"

Kagome smiled when she heard this, but not so much as to be noticed by the hanyou whose arms she was in. It was then when she realized it. _'I can't believe I am in his arms! He never carries me like this; I wonder what made him do it this time…but I like it. No, I love it- wait… that's not right… I…I love _him_. I hope he is "the one for me."… I just hope…'_

_Meanwhile_

SSSLLLAAAPPP

A loud slap echoed throughout the woods, followed by an "Oww! What was that for?"

InuYasha turned around to find Miroku on the ground with a huge crimson red handprint on his face and an appalled Sango with her hand still in the air and the look of disgust still upon her face.

Kagome was out of InuYasha's arms and was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, and her head shaking from side to side at the perverted monk.

"What did you do this time you lecherous monk?!" InuYasha snapped.

"Nothing! Honestly! I di-"

"He groped me again!" Sango interrupted Miroku.

"But doesn't he _always_ do that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well… yeah… he does…" Sango said blushing and giving Miroku an angry look. "But…HE WENT A LITTLE TO HIGH FOR COMFORT THIS TIME!!!!!…" Then she quickly added, "not that I find it comfortable when he gropes my ass…"

Kagome got all agitated and Sango got all pissed off at Miroku and InuYasha wanted to pound Shippo into the ground for messing with the Tetsusaiga, but everyone held their anger until they reached Kaede's.

It was very quiet for the rest of the walk, except for Shippo and Myoga talking about the Sacred Jewel and whatever it is that kit's and fleas talk about.

As they reached Kaede's, they didn't see the usual glow coming from the windows that told them Kaede was home and had a fire started.

"Ano… InuYasha?" Kagome said, a little bit worried about Kaede not being home.

"Yeah we-?" InuYasha replied and caught himself before he could call her a 'wench'.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before continuing on. "Well, aren't you worried about Kaede? I mean, she's usually always home when we come-"

"And she isn't here this time." Sango butt in. "You can tell because when does she not have a fire going? And you can usually see it through her window."

"I'm a little worried too…but I'm sure she'll be home soon, nothing to worry about." Miroku added, hugging the two worried girls, without groping them.

"Keh! Why do you guys worry so much? I'm sure she's perfectly fine. She's probably gone out to re-stock on herbs and such, she'll be all right. She probably posted a note on the door saying where she went in case we were to come, so don't be a worrywart." InuYasha said with confidence in his voice, but wasn't really confident at all.

'_Why isn't she here…' _InuYasha thought, a little worried for himself. _'Everyone's right… Kaede _is_ usually always here when we come… I hope I'm right and she really _is_ just out collecting herbs-'_ InuYasha lost his train of thought when he felt something tugging at his pant leg.

"Come _on_ InuYasha!" Shippo said, trying with all his might to get InuYasha to move.

InuYasha looked around and saw that the others were already halfway to the hut, so he quickly walked to catch up with them.

As they approached Kaede's naked door, Kagome and Sango's expressions got a little more worried.

They looked over at each other and Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

"Hey InuYasha…?" Kagome looked down at her now-twiddling thumbs as she spoke. "Kaede isn't back yet, and she didn't leave a note on the door…" she looked up at InuYasha and her eyes met him.

Her eyes showing as much worry as a mother whose child had just run away. Kagome was almost in tears.

InuYasha looked down into her big, brown, worried eyes. _'I know how much Kaede means to Kagome. She's practically a second mother to her…' _InuYasha thought with honesty and knowledge. _'Kagome loves her about as much as she loves her own mother and her jii-san. I wonder if she gets this worried when I am away because I threw one of my fits…'_

"I'm a little worried too Kagome…" InuYasha was serious as he said this and pulled Kagome into a tight, reassuring hug.

Feeling Kagome go slightly limp and relaxed in their embrace brought a small, unnoticeable grin to his face and he leaned down to smell her scent.

'_Her scent is so calming and relaxing… I love it… No… I love _her. _Her scent just drives me overboard…'_ He smelled her again '_Mmmm… lilacs, strawberries and roses… I love that stuff that she cleans her hair with…but it hides her natural scent-'_

"H_em hem_" Miroku cleared his throat, and InuYasha's thoughts were disturbed and he and Kagome pulled away from each other. "I think we should stay here for the night," He continued, looking at the sky, not paying any mind to the InuYasha and Kagome, who were slightly blushing. "Its getting dark, and there isn't any other hut close by."

"Uhhh… Yeah… that would be a good idea, considering the moon-" he pointed up to it. "I need a place to stay. So its perfectly fine with me."

"Yeah, me too." Kagome said as she yawned "I'm a little tired."

"Okay… I guess its fine with me then…" Sango said then sighed.

"YEAH!" Shippo kinda

"Great." Miroku said and a small smile played across his face that nobody saw.

They entered the small hut, and looked around. Shippo immediately bounded into the backroom, which was _his_ room that Kaede let him have, for she had no use for it. Shippo usually stayed in there, because he had a stash of food and drink in there, that nobody could seem to find.

"Well," Miroku said to everyone, and looked at the fireplace, "looks like we need some firewood for the fireplace."

"Yeah, 'cuz I have some matches in my backpack." Kagome said and rummaged through her bag until she found the box. She read the label out to everyone as she pulled them out. " 'Strike-on-box matches' Perfect!" she exclaimed as she rattled the box. "I must have grabbed the new box my mom bought… Oops… Oh well. Better for us eh?" with that, she smiled and stood up and placed the box on top of the fireplace and went and sat down on the futon in the corner.

"Sango-sama, would you come with me to get firewood?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked to her friend and Kagome gave a small, reassuring nod.

"Come on Houshi-sama." She said and hooked her arm around his awaiting one.

"Well then, all right." Miroku said and smiled then lead her out the door.

InuYasha went and sat over by Kagome, who turned so she could see him.

He waited for Kirara to pass before he spoke.

"I need to talk to you-" They both said this at the same time.

"Ladies first-"

"No… no you go ah-"

"Okay, fine. InuYasha, I heard what you said to me this morning. I was awake." Kagome felt her face go red, and figured she was about five shades of red, but didn't particularly care right now, and kept her eyes locked on to InuYasha's.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. "Kagome… I… I…-"

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me InuYasha?" Her eyes went from questioning and somewhat lonely, to full of love and hope.


	3. Chappie 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Exactly _where_ are you taking me you stupid Bouzo? I get the feeling your not taking me to get firewood with you!" Sango complained as she tried to de-tangle her fingers from Miroku's, whom was _not_ going to let her escape.

"Awww! No fair! You caught me!" Miroku said playfully, a small grin on his face as he sat Sango down on the nearest stump.

"Uhhh… what exactly do you mean by that Houshi-sama?" Sango said, a little worried, but saw the love in his eyes she had been waiting to see for the past two years.

Miroku sighed deeply and lowered his head to look at the ground as he spoke. "Sango, my love. From the first day, two years ago when we first met, I had a strange feeling, one of which you couldn't explain in words. The more I was around you and the more I got to know you, the more I realized how much I loved you." His eyes were now contently locked on hers and held passion and… was… was there a hint of… of… of _lust _that Sango saw?

Sango was fighting back tears as he spoke, because she didn't believe him, now matter how much she wanted to… she couldn't! She shook her head and looked up at the sky and tried to blink away her tears but couldn't. "Then why did you continue to grope other beautiful women?" Sango replied, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she suddenly found the ground _very_ interesting.

Miroku place his forefinger under her chin and looked into her eyes. He used his free hand to wipe away a currently falling tear. "I didn't want you to get suspicious, love, because I didn't know if you felt the same way from me as I did you…" his voice trailed off as he found a small little flower on the ground mighty interesting.

Sango's expression softened and she smiled at him, unnoticed by Miroku, of course, because he was busy studying the flower at the moment. She cupped his left cheek in her right hand and lifted his face, then stroked his cheek gently. "Oh…Miroku, you know, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…" with that, Sango pulled him into a tight hug, well… more of an embrace.

After Sango had let go of him, he looked at her. Her eyes held love. Pure love. And, was there a hint of…of… of _want _in her gaze? Miroku shook his head mentally to get the thought out of his head.

Sango had a single tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. Sango stood up and walked around the rock, somewhat alerted, to stand in the open area a few yards away from Miroku. She continued to walk, not speaking, until she reached her destination area. A few tears falling now and then.

Miroku wondered what she was doing. "Hey Sango, what are yo-"

"SHHHHHH!" she said and waved a hand at him for silence.

Miroku made a funny face in response, but Sango was to interested in the ground to see it.

Sango just stare at the ground, and moved occasionally, but other than that, she didn't do anything

Xoxoxo a few minuets later xoxoxo

"Gomen Nasai, I thought I sensed a small earth demon…but I guess I was wrong…" Sango said to Miroku, with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Its okay." Miroku walked up behind her and snuck his arms around her waist and set his chin on her right shoulder.

Sango wrapped her arms around his as response, his breathing tickling her ear. _'Does he really mean all of what he says and does, or is he just saying it to trick me and cheat on me…'_ Sango's expression changed and she tensed a bit.

Miroku felt her tense and spun her around to face him. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, and Sango could hear the worry in his voice.

Sango shook her head and stared at the ground. "Nothing, just thinking about something…" her voice trailed off with the last few words and Miroku barely caught them.

"About what my love?" Miroku put a few fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look in her eyes. "What could possibly get you this worried?"

Sango just blinked and looked down, her eyes moved and, her head still being in Miroku's grasp, only moved slightly.

"Sango…" Miroku said gently and lovingly, hoping to sooth her worry.

Sango jerked her head lightly out from Miroku's light grasp and began to walk over to a tree stump and sit down.

Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back to him.

Sango felt him pull her back. "Well…" She stated dryly as she turned around to face the Houshi she had loved from the start.

"'Well' what, love?" Miroku questioned with no knowledge of how Sango was feeling at the time.

"I don't know how to put it…" She said in mock of what she was thinking.

"I know you're worried Sango, but I just want to know what you're worried about. I love you and if you are worried, I would like to know." Miroku said soothingly.

"Well, see. No offense, but I mean, you're always groping beautiful women and asking them to bear your child, so I'm worried that you are just saying all of this non-meaningfully and then your just going to continue to chase after beautiful women, grope them, and ask them to bear your child and forget me. To put it simply- I'm afraid you'll totally ignore me and-"

Sango was silenced by a pair of lips crashing down on her own and immediately melted into the kiss. She then felt Miroku's tongue gently brush against her bottom lip for permission to enter.

Miroku's tongue immediately began to explore every nook and cranny of Sango's mouth, and felt her begin to push him back so she could do the same after a few minuets.

After a few more minuets of 'tongue-tag' the broke apart, both panting.

"I will never ignore you. I love you Sango, and never forget that. I love you with all my heart and will never do any of that." Miroku proclaimed and took both of her hands in both of his. "I will never hurt you, betray you, or ignore you."

Sango didn't know what to say so she just hugged him around his waist then looked up and kissed his cheek.


	4. Chappie 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha was speechless. He didn't have a clue as what to say, so he said the truth. "Y-yes, I do. I love you Kagome Higurashi, and nothing will ever change. And about Kikyou, I loved who she was, but now all I want to do is burn that clay pot and live peacefully without someone trying to drag me to Hell every two seconds." InuYasha looked deeply into her hopeful eyes and couldn't help but notice the love and passion her sparkling brown eyes held.

"I-Inu…Yasha…" Her body shook and Kagome noticed a small fiery sensation in her lower abdomen. _'What is happening! What is this weird burning feeling I feel?' _

InuYasha was up to a breaking point. _'Dear Gods... If I don't have her soon, I think I'm going to go crazy and pop.' _InuYasha leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a firey kiss.

Kagome felt something crash down on her lips. _'Lips...' _Then it dawned on her..._ 'InuYasha's lips...' _and she began to return the kiss.

InuYasha didn't expect her to return the kiss that soon, but in return he licked her lips gently waiting for permission to enter her mouth.

Kagome accepted and parted her lips for InuYasha.

InuYasha took greedily and hungrily to this and began to explore every crevise in her mouth, memorizing every bit of it.

Kagome was fed up with him and soon pushed his tounge back into his mouth with her own. She began to explore his mouth, also memorizing every crevise in his mouth. During her explorations, Kagome pricked her tounge on one of his fangs, causing it to bleed.

InuYasha jerked back suddenly and kagome sucked on her tounge.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't do that K-Kagome" InuYasha said, almost out of breath.

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome said both defensively and honestly. "But.... Why not?"

"Well..." InuYasha started to explain. "In youkai mating, if we taste blood of a woman, we turn and we erm... mate with them..." InuYasha kind of looked down to the ground as he said this, trying to hide the small blush that was appearing.

"Oh.... I see..." Said Kagome... and then... _'So... This could be a good tease... I wonder...'_ Kagome reached up to pet his ears, taking one in each hand and listened as he began to purr very faintly. Kagome heard this and held back giggles. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together in a possesive manner. Kagome stopped petting his ears and he stopped purring.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome and pushed her a few inches away form him. "Please... D-don't do that either..."

Kagome held back more giggles. "And exactly why not?" She sad as she reached a hand up to stroke another one.

InuYasha caught her arm before she could do _that_ again. "Well... I won't lie to you.. The honest truth.... It-it turns me on..." He kept a serious face up untill then and looked down at the ground slightly, noticing fully Kagome's arousal and looked back up at her.

"Well now... Mr. All-high-and-mighty has weak spots! Kawaii!" Kagome said and this got InuYasha a little ticked.

"Well, Everyone does don't they? Wench...."

Kagome got that look on her face and was preparing to 'sit' him.

InuYasha recognized that face and immediately thought 'oh shit.'

"InuYasha...SI-" Kagome's words were cut of abruptly but InuYasha's lips on hers.

InuYasha flinched as he kissed her, afraid he hadn't done it in time, but soon he found himself still standing and kagome melting in his arms.

Kagome pulled up and look at InuYasha. "Now.... Where was I?"

"I think.. You were just telling me-" InuYasha started.

"Oh yes!" Kagome said and began to rub his ears.

InuYasha leaned in to the rubs and bent his head up to kiss her, once again exploring her mouth.

Kagome took over the kiss and pricked her tounge on his fang, purposely, and let it bleed. then she went to kissing his neck and pressed thier bodies together then pulled away, watching InuYasha's face go from happy to kind of angry.

"You're such a tease!" He said as he pouted all sad-like.

Well, the sight of this made Kagome laugh. When she was done laughing, she finally got it out. "Yeah... I know i'm a tease... But that's what you get for calling me a wench." She then stuck out her tounge at him and giggled hysterically at the cute little pouty face he was making.

"Well... Then maybe I should call you a wench more often, eh?" InuYasha said with a smirk.

Kagome rasied an eyebrow dissaprovingly at him but then smiled and stuck out her tounge once again. InuYasha, his reflexes being so good, caught her tounge before she pulled it back in her mouth.

"Well, well, well... Shame on you for doing this." InuYasha said and pointed at her tounge which he still held. "Looks like someone will have to teach you some manners, and well... I am the only one around it looks like it would be me..." InuYasha let go of her tounge and picked her up bridal-style and swung her around, then set her back down on the ground.

"Oh.. And what you are going do to?" Kagome said. Her words being scrambled up seeing as how InuYasha swung her around so many times at that high of speed.

"Well.... First I'll have to diciplin you..... Hmmm.... What should I do?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow all sexy-like and winked at Kagome. "I could....send you to your room... or just let you slide..."

"Let me slide...?" Kagome walked to him and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and put on a puppy-dog pout.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT LOOK!" InuYasha coverd his eyes with one of his hands, but made the mistake of peeking through to see if she was done pouting... nope. "Fine... FINE! I'll let you slide! JUST STOP DOING THAT!" InuYasha said,and almost whined. "You know I hate that look!"

Kagome nodded and stopped. "I know. I do too, but thats why I do it.... It's because it works! -"

InuYasha sighed and sat down on the futon. Kagome started to walk towards him, and he expected her to sit down next to him, but boy oh boy was he wrong.

Kagome sat down on his lap, and InuYasha felt himself get a little too happy. _' Oh shit... what if she feels that?! Gottah get rid of it... Kaede in a tutu... ummm....Naraku in tight hot pink clothing...... Sesshoumaru in a speedo man thong...' _He felt himself go normal again and relaxed a bit. _' Yeah... Okay... now whenever Kagome gets me excited I just have to picture Sesshoumaru in a speedo or man thong.... UGHHHH!!!! . '_

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was concentrating then noticed he was gagging almost. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"What...? Oh, sorry... I was just seeing if .... ummm........ Well, its none of your buisness.... wench..."

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and 'hmphed'

While InuYasha was face down on the futon, Kagome was pondering what InuYasha was trying to see, but couldn't figure it out.

A disgrundled InuYasha pushed himself up from the ground and rubbed hi head. "Oy! What was that for?!"

Kagome turned around and somewhat stared at him. "For calling me a wench." She spoke with confidence and hurt in her voice.

InuYasha was thinking randomly to himself when he noticed Kagome walking away from him into the woods.

"Where are you going? You running off on me?" InuYasha said inquisitively.

"No, I thought I saw a hot spring around here, so I thought maybe I would go and check it out. Wanna come with?" Kagome said and turned around to find InuYasha looking up at the sky.

Kagome walked back to him and stood in front of him. "Hello! Earth to InuYasha!" She said asshe snapped her fingers in front of his face.

InuYasha came abruptly out of his reverie and looked at Kagome. "Wha... I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!"

Kagome just suppressed giggles and grabbed his hand, heading off in the direction of the hot spring.

"Where are you taking me?!" InuYasha said, but still let her lead him away.

"Just close your eyes... wait.. no, hold on..." Kagome stopped and set down her backpack and retrieved a blindfold from it, slung it back on her back and tied the blindfold around his eyes. "Okay, now just let me lead you around." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the spring.


End file.
